


اغتصبت حيواني الاليف

by MonkeyDYui123



Series: Top Luffy (arabic story) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, M/M, Top Luffy x bottom chopper
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDYui123/pseuds/MonkeyDYui123
Summary: Top LuffyBottom chopperتوب لوفيبوتوم تشوبر
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Top Luffy (arabic story) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	اغتصبت حيواني الاليف

وسط مياه البحار الكبيرة التي لا نهاية لها بالضبط 

في سفينة قراصنة قبعة القش كان ذلك الشاب الصغير 

ذو الشعر البني الحريري و العينين الذين يشبهان لون 

الفستق و الشفتين الكرزيتان المنفختان و جسمه 

الأنثوي الذي لا مثيل له و الذي يبدوا أنه العاشرة 

من عمره إلى أنه في السابعة عشر يشعر بالقلق 

فقد تحول منذ مدة فقط إلى انسان غير كامل فقد 

أكل فاكهة غريبة منذ مدة قصيرة فقط و قد 

أعطت أعراض جانبية فهو الأن 75٪ انسان عادي و 

25٪ رنة ( من الأعراض الجانبية للفاكهة : توقف عن

نمو الشكل زيادة في الهرمونات الأنثوية و يصبح 

لمستخدمها أيضا رحم و يمكن للشخص العودة لهيئته 

وقتما يريد ...... ) و أيضا أعين كل شباب الطاقم لم 

تتبعه عنه 

تنهذ تشوبر ليقول في سره " سأذهب للعب مع روبين 

و لكنه عندما ذهب وجد أن روبين تقبل نامي و الأخرى 

تبادلها في الواقع هو لم يفهم شيئا أبدا من ما يفعلاه 

و أيضا لدينا منسجمتان للغاية لذا لم يرد مقاطعتهما 

و قد كانت في نيته بأنه عندما سينتهيان سيطلب 

منها شرح ما قد كانت تفعلان ﴿ لا تخف عزيزي ستفهم 

ذلك قبل سؤالها ﴾ 

تشوبر و قد خطرت في باله فكرة 

" حسنا سأذهب لرؤية لوفي على ما أظن في غرفة 

الكابتن " 

للذين يتسألون كيف أصبح تشوبر هكذا ﴿ رغم أني 

أظن الكل غير مهتم و لكن سيحدت شيء غير متوقع ﴾

𝕳𝖆𝖈𝖊 𝖚𝖓 𝖉𝖎́𝖆 

في تلك الجزيرة الجميلة الخالية من البشر ذات الأشجار 

الكثيفة التي تنيرها نور الشمس الملقبة بكونطو ترسوا 

سفينة على شاطئها و الذي على ما يبدوا أنها تعود 

لقراصنة قبعة القش 

"لوفي لقد وصلنا " تصرخ تلك الفتاة صاحبه الشعر

البرتقالي مناديتا قائدها لإعلامه 

"رائع " 

يتبع


End file.
